La bella y la bestia
by Witch Mix
Summary: Songfic basado en la canción "La bella y la bestia" de Porta. RL


_Ella era bella  
Frágil como una rosa  
Él era una bestia  
Esclavo de sus impulsos_

_Único día que les ataron esposas  
Ya no eran niños  
Crecieron, se hicieron adultos juntos_

**-Lambo, cuando crezcamos ¿Te casarías conmigo?-**era la inocente pregunta que le formulaba un niño de ocho años de edad a otro niño de su misma edad. Reborn era quien formulaba la pregunta, de cabellos azabaches en forma de ala de cuervo y ojos tan oscuros como la oscuridad. Esperaba respuesta de Lambo, un niño de carita de muñeca con ojos verdes y cabellos ondulados.

**-mmm-**pensaba el niño-**Lambo-san no tiene problema**-terminó por decir con esa sonrisa orgullosa tan común en él.

**-¿Promesa de meñique?-**le extendió el dedo y la promesa se hizo en cuanto lo junto con el meñique ajeno-

**-Promesa de meñique-**

_Todo marchaba bien  
O eso parecía, en su primera luna de miel  
Juro serle de por vida fiel  
Y ella a él  
Una historia como otra cualquiera  
Quien les ve y quien les viera_

**-¿Nervioso?-**le pregunto un ya adulto Reborn de veinte años a su reciente esposo, Lambo. Ambos estaban desnudos en la cama disfrutando de su luna de miel. Y Reborn estaba entre las piernas del mas bajo apunto de entrar, claro que con una protección, no se arriesgaría a comenzar el matrimonio con un hijo.

**-No-**el Bovino rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Reborn y entonces el otro comenzó a entrar. Dios, que estrechas tenía las paredes**-R-Reborn, te amo-**

**-Yo también te amo-**le beso con pasión, esa pasión que solo le otorgas al ser que más adoras-

_Pero el tiempo pasa  
Y las relaciones se agotan  
Se cansan  
Ella ni lo nota  
Por que esta ciega  
Ciega de amor_

_Pero no aguanta él la monotonía  
Ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía  
O eso le decía a sus colegas de copas_

_''Suelo irme con otras, pero ella ni lo nota''_

Reborn estaba tomando un par de copas junto con Colonello. Últimamente se empezaba a hartar de su esposo, su nuevo empleo no le ponía fácil la existencia y además el tener que también proteger a la vaca le dobla la carga. Ese maldito, llenándolo de preguntas de por que no llegaba a comer, por que actuaba tan sospechoso y por que a veces llegaba borracho a casa. Lo tenía harto.

Desviando un poco la mirada de su trago, notó que una pelirosa le guiñaba el ojo con picardía. Sonrió descaradamente y pagó su parte de los tragos. Colonello lo miro sospechoso**-¿A dónde vas, kora? ¿A casa?-.**

**-No. Voy a algo mucho mejor-**el rubio vio a donde miraba el pelinegro, frunció el ceño con disgusto.

**-Eres casado-**le dijo con cierta molestia.

**-No esta noche-**con sigilo se saco el anillo que simbolizaba su alianza marital, escondiéndolo en el saco y yendo con la mujer.

_Bella estaba ciega  
Pero no era tonta  
Ya dudaba_

_Cuántas noches solas  
Hasta altas horas de la madrugada_

_La primera vez fue la mas dolorosa,  
Te regalo una infidelidad por cada rosa  
Y es que el perdón será tu debilidad  
Pero lo que pasa una vez  
Siempre sufre de una vez mas_

**-¿P-Por qué?-**Lambo esta en el suelo, llorando a mares producto de lo que tenía enfrente suyo. Lambo era hombre. El no usaba sostenes. No entendía porque había un sostén negro oculto en los cajones de su esposo. Y solo llegó a una conclusión.

La puerta de la casa se abrió. Reborn había llegado. Escucho pasos bruscos y cosas moverse, de seguro estaba borracho nuevamente. Con un poco de rapidez se limpio las lágrimas y fue a recibirlo. Por algo se había quedado despierto esta vez pese a que era demasiado tarde. Cuando vio a su marido ahogo un grito.

Manchas de lápiz labial junto con chupones en su cuello, el cabello desarreglado y el ligero sonrojo producto del alcohol ¿Así regresaba cada noche? Dirigió su verde mirada a las manos del más alto y comprobó su mayor horror. No veía el anillo en esta. Una enorme ira creció en su interior, se dirigió al mayor y le trato de dar un puñetazo en la cara, pero el de mirada oscura sostuvo su mano en el aire, apretándola con fuerza bestial. Lambo profirió un quejido de dolor y Reborn lo tiro al suelo con agresividad.

_Este cuento no es eterno  
Debo salir, ponerle un fin  
Ser mas fuerte que esa bestia  
Debo salir  
Quiero vivir  
Quiero vivir_

Reborn se comenzó a despertar. Sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza, tal vez debería beber menos. Miro a su lado y su esposo no estaba. Se levantó sin importancia, tal vez estaría en la cocina. Cruzando hacía la sala, sus ojos se abrieron con horror.

Lambo estaba ahí, en el suelo, todo golpeado y sangrante de diferentes zonas totalmente abiertas. El de mirada verdosa tenía los ojos abiertos y llorosos, el dolor no lo dejo dormir en toda la noche. Reborn corrió hacía el y pudo ver como los ojos se agrandaban con miedo y hacía movimientos cortos para alejarse del de patillas. Pero el hombro lo tomó con fuerza y lo abrazó**-Perdóname. Perdóname-**le susurraba con cierta culpabilidad**-No lo volveré a hacer-.**

Lambo lo pensó. Reborn siempre fue un hombre de palabra y tal vez estaba demasiado borracho. No perdía nada con perdonarlo, no lo volvería a hacer. Con ese pensamiento se calmó un poco, solo un poco. No lo volvería a hacer ¿Verdad?

_Hay tantas cicatrices, ya no puedo más  
Me duelen las entrañas  
De tanto sangrar_

_No existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar  
Este moretón que es mi corazón  
Ya no se cuánto más tiempo podré aguantar  
Ya no me quedan lagrimas para llorar  
El peso de estos años me dobla la edad  
En cada rincón tengo un bofetón_

Ese no era Reborn. Ya no lo era más. Le golpeaba, lo obligaba a mantener relaciones sexuales pese a que el no quería, ya no más. Tuvo que comprar un maquillaje especial para que los demás no se diesen cuenta, no quería preocuparlos, aunque eso le costase un par de golpes para calmar a ese hombre.

En una, cuando fue a comprar los maquillajes y otro objeto más secreto, chocó con un conocido. Colonello.

**-¿Estas bien, kora?-**Lambo tembló cuando el rubio militar le ayudo con las bolsas. No quería que nadie las tocase**-No te tapes, no hace tanto calor**-bromeó con una sonrisa, pero a Lambo le dolía sonreír. Mientras juntaba las cosas, Colonello las miraba y su sonrisa se iba con cada cosa. Cubre moretones, cremas para piel, cura quemaduras. Miro con tristeza al chico**-¿Qué significa esto?-**pero el chico ignoro la pregunta y tomo con brusquedad sus comprar, saliendo corriendo. Por buena suerte el militar no llegó a ver el paquete para la prueba de embarazo.

_Dime que esto no ha pasado  
Tú dime que lo habré olvidado  
Mañana todo habrá cambiado  
Y esto será solo un horrible recuerdo_

_Se que me quieres mi vida  
Yo se que no habrá más heridas  
Mañana será un nuevo día  
Y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo_

Lambo miro perdido la prueba de embarazo. Positivo, significaba que estaba esperando. Tenía miedo, no sabía como el hombre se tomaría el hecho de que esperaba un hijo suyo. Si no le gustaba la idea, era capaz de quitárselo de la peor manera posible. Pero también existía la posibilidad de que volviese a ser el mismo, ya que escucho que un bebé cambiaba a una pareja, tal vez lo cambie para bien. Estaba en sus divagaciones cuando escucho el timbre. Tal vez Reborn se olvidó la llave, mejor no hacerlo esperar.

Cuando abrió la puerta volvió a ver al rubio, trató de cerrarla pero Colonello tenía mas fuerza que el-**Al menos dime que te lo dijo**-con esa frase Lambo dejo de forcejear, mirando con duda al más alto. Abrió por completo la puerta.

**-¿Qué cosa?-**el miedo lo delataba, temía lo peor.

**-No debería ser yo quien te lo diga, kora. Pero Reborn es…-**

Y Lambo lloró con lo que dijo.

_Empiezan las discusiones,  
Parece que a el no le gustan,  
Se vuelve insensible y agresivo  
Y a bella le asusta_

_Lagrimas caían, tras un empujón  
Y el primer puñetazo,  
Te conformas con un perdón  
Y un simple abrazo_

**-¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!?**-Reborn estaba sentado en la cama mientras Lambo le gritaba**-¡Has traído todo este tiempo dinero sucio a esta casa!-**

**-¿Quién te lo dijo?-**su voz era demandante y calma, como si estuviese controlando las ganas de levantarse y poner en su lugar al Bovino-

**-¿¡Es en todo lo que piensas!? ¿¡Quien me lo dijo!? ¡Piensa en lo que me has estado ocultando!**-Lambo no cabía en su rabia. Ese desgraciado pensaba quien le había dicho algo que el mismo debió haberle dicho desde hace tiempo. Todo lo que compraron, era sucio. Todo estaba manchado de sangre ajena y violenta. El vivía con eso, eso lo hacía sucio a él también**.- ¡No aguanto más Reborn! ¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡Quiero el divor…!-**

Sus palabras muriendo en su boca. Reborn se había levantado a pegarle un puñetazo en la mejilla tan fuerte que lo mandó al suelo. Pero no se detuvo ahí, comenzó a patearle la espalda y con lo rápido que lo hacía apenas le daba tiempo en proteger su estomago. Proteger a su hijo de su padre.

_No quieres darle importancia  
Porque no quieres perderlo  
Pero sientes impotencia  
Y a la vez pánico y miedo_

_No puedes creerlo todavía  
Después de tantos años  
_

Cuando terminó de golpear a su marido, Reborn se relajo un poco. Debía encontrar al hijo de puta que le dijo a Lambo que era un sicario. Si al menos el chico no lo hubiese cuestionado, no había tenido que castigarlo. Al final de cuentas estaba rodeado de idiotas. Vio como Lambo tosía sangre y afiló su mirada. Tomó por los pelos al chico y lo obligó a levantarse, diciéndole fuerte y claro.

_**''Si te preguntan, di que te has caído en el baño''**_

Y Lambo solo podía asentir con lágrimas en los ojos.

_El silencio no te ayuda,  
Se que no sabes que hacer,  
Sabes que fue la primera  
Y no será la ultima vez_

_Creedme, se que no quieres más problemas  
Pero no te quedes en silencio  
Si tu marido te pega_

_Por que no le perteneces,  
Te mereces mucho más_

**-Perdóname Colonello**-le pedía Lambo. Ambos estaban sentados en una banca aislada en el parque. Reborn se había enterado que fue el rubio quien soltó la información y fue derechito a romperle los dientes. Ahora Colonello tenía heridas, no graves, él estaba al mismo nivel de fuerza que Reborn-es mi culpa que estés en este estado-

**-Venga kora-**sonrió el rubio-**ni que fuera tan débil. Yo también le deje uno que otro moretón**-le acarició los cabellos al chico. No podía aguantar verlo así. Desde que Reborn se lo presentó como su esposo, tuvo que callar la leve electricidad que corrió por su cuerpo, el tenía principios y en estos estaban que jamás se metería con la pareja de alguien, no importa lo mucho que lo amase. Pero aquel Lambo sonriente y sano se había transformado en uno malherido y triste, todo por culpa del de patillas-**Ahora escúchame**-su voz se volvió sería y se miraron fijamente-**Reborn no cambiara, tienes que superar eso. Se que estas esperando**-Lambo lo miro incrédulo-**se te empieza a notar la pancita**-agregó un poco avergonzado-**Ese bebé necesitara un buen padre. Y yo…-**miro atentamente al chico, mirando aquellos labios-**Yo estoy dispuesto a ser un buen padre, kora**-y lo beso, un beso calido y lleno de amor.

Amor, algo que Lambo hace tiempo no experimentaba.

_Ese cretino no tiene autoridad  
Se la das y él se crece_

_No puedes detenerle,  
No puedes defenderte,  
No puedes hacer más que rezar por tener suerte_

_Cada día más normal  
Pasar del amor al odio,  
Se convirtió en algo habitual,  
Otro mal episodio_

**-Hoy me entere de algo bastante interesante Lambo**-le dijo al tiempo que lo dejaba desnudo y acostado en la cama. Lambo lloraba y eso excitaba al más alto-**Resulta que alguien te vio con cierto rubio**-se posiciono entre las piernas de Lambo con rudeza. El chico no peleaba, ya no más-**y se besaron**-termino en un tono frió.

Entró en la entrada en forma dura y rápida. Lo mejor de tener sexo con la vaca era que estaba tan estrecho como su noche de bodas. Tan jodidamente estrecho que se calentaba más de solo estar adentró. Comenzó a embestir y jalar el cabello de su esposo, escuchando extasiado aquellos gritos de agonía, lamiendo las saladas lágrimas que salían de aquellos verdes ojos. No recordaba el momento en el que se había vuelto tan sádico, pero le gustaba.

Con un par de embestidas más se corrió dentro de Lambo, hace tiempo que no usaba protección y era mucho mejor sin ella. Sin salir aun, agarró del mentón al Bovino con fuerza, mirándose el uno al otro.

_Bestia no te quiere  
Pero quiere que seas suya  
Para siempre_

**-Ahora quiero que me escuches atentamente. Si me vuelvo a enterar de que alguien más te toco. Lo voy a matar. Lo matare en frente tuyo de ser necesario y me importara poco cuanto lo hayas querido. Porque eres mio ¿Te quedo claro? Aunque tenga que derretir el anillo en tu dedo para que quede permanentemente claro que eres mio, sabes que soy capaz-**

''_¿¡Si no eres mía no serás de nadie, entiendes!?''_

_Bella no podía más,  
El cada día era más bestia_

_Cuando ella quiso hablar  
Ya era demasiado tarde,  
Se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal  
'La bella y la bestia''  
Prefiero no contaros el final_

_Este cuento no es eterno  
Debo salir ponerle un fin  
Ser mas fuerte que esa bestia  
Debo salir  
Quiero vivir  
Quiero vivir_

Nuevamente estaban discutiendo. Esta vez en el segundo piso, cerca de las escaleras. Lambo trataba de luchar otra vez, pero los gritos del…sicario eran más fuertes que los suyos, a medida que discutían avanzaban, Lambo iba adelante. Esta vez discutían sobre la panza de Lambo, y Reborn le demandaba saber el porque de su estado, queriendo escucharlo de sus palabras. Pero el chico se negaba a decirle, quien sabe que pasaría ahora. Tenía que superarlo, el Reborn que conoció cuando niños había muerto, muerto en manos de este nuevo hombre.

Pero en un mal paso, cayó por las escaleras y lo último que escucho fue al de patillas gritar su nombre.

**-¡LAMBO!-**

_Tu final atravesó mi alma en solo un compás  
Callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad  
Me has convertido en un triste numero mas  
Toda tu frustración fue tu perdición_

_Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás  
No volveré a tener otra oportunidad  
Seré solo un mal día en la prensa local  
Pero mi dolor será tu prisión_

Cables. Cables y maquinas era lo que rodeaba al chico en la cama. Estaba en coma y los doctores aseguraron que despertaría en tres días.

Reborn no se había movido de su lado en ningún momento, a su lado, estaba una enorme maquina con una pequeña bolita roja dentro, que también tenía diversos cables.

_Y si yo ahora pudiera cambiar en algo tus miserias  
Daría todo por que entiendas  
Un solo segundo de mi sufrimiento_

**-Tenía seis meses Colonello. Fue suerte lo que lo salvo**-dijo Reborn. Colonello escuchaba atentamente a su lado. Reborn estaba hecho un desastre, tenía los ojos llorosos, algo que el rubio jamás había visto. Reborn llorando-**los doctores dicen que cuando despierte tendrá amnesia, se golpeo demasiado la cabeza, tratando de proteger al bebé-**

**-Hubiese preferido que hayas sido tu el que cayera, kora**-puede que él estuviese a su lado, pero eso no evitaría que le dijese toda la verdad-**ahora escúchame bien, kora**-y agarró de los cabellos al azabache, no importaba ya que el otro no opuso resistencia-**yo amo a Lambo. Pero Lambo te ama a ti. Fuiste un asco de ser humano Reborn, ya ni siquiera se te podría considerar uno. Pero tienes una oportunidad frente a tus ojos, quien sabe cuanto habrá olvidado el chico, es momento de reparar todo lo que has destruido, kora-**

_Espero que al menos mi historia  
No quede solo en la memoria  
Y trace una nueva trayectoria  
Que no se repita jamás este cuento_

_Este cuento no es eterno  
Debes salir, ponerle un fin_

_Ser más fuerte que esa bestia  
Debes salir_

**-Mejor hazlo tu Colonello. Tú jamás harías lo que yo le hice-**

**-Al menos inténtalo, kora-**

_Vuelve a vivir  
Vuelve a vivir_

**-R-Reborn-**dijo Lambo abriendo los ojos. El mencionado se levantó de golpe, llamando a los doctores que no tardaron en venir y revisarlo. Le dijeron que necesitaba reposo pero podría charla solo un poco con él. Abandonaron la habitación.

**-Lambo-**le sostuvo las manos con delicadeza, temiendo que se rompiera por el tacto**-¿Cuánto recuerdas?-**

**-Recuerdo que… me entere de… ya sabes…Y tu me…me**-se le cerraba la garganta por las lágrimas. Reborn lo abrazó de forma protectora. Así que solo recordaba hasta ahí, el momento en el que le pidió el divorcio.

**-Lambo, si quieres te daré el divorcio**-los sollozos se apagaron y Lambo lo miro con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido-**también se que estabas embarazado**-la sorpresa cambió a horror-**descuida, esta aquí**-le señalo la incubadora y se la acercó para que Lambo viese a su pequeño bebé varón, al menos eso le dijeron los doctores.

_Sé más fuerte_

**-Pero solo tengo unas tres condiciones, si quieres que te de el divorcio**-el chico desvió la vista de la maquina hacía el, con total atención-**quisiera que empecemos de cero, es una de ellas-**

Lambo abrió la boca en sorpresa. No estaba completamente seguro de aquello, pero Reborn se veía diferente. Parecía el mismo Reborn del que se enamoro.

_Camina hacia delante_

**-Esta bien-**aceptó el ojiverde**-¿La segunda?-**

**-Me dejaras ser el padre de la criatura, eso incluye que yo elija el nombre -**

**-No se…-**

**-Ya aceptaste la primera, hazlo**-dijo juguetón ¿Hace cuanto que no hablaban de esa forma? Se sentía hermoso.

**-Sigo pensando**-le contestó en el mismo tono y a su vez le regalo una sonrisa. Reborn sintió una electricidad en el corazón, hace mucho que no veía esa preciosa sonrisa adornar el rostro de su aun marido.-**estoy de acuerdo en darte otra oportunidad y que pases tiempo con tu hijo. Pero el nombre no te lo pienso dejar. Ya había pensado uno-**

**-Esta bien, te dejo el nombre**-dijo con una sonrisa-

_No te rindas_

**-¿Y la tercera?-**preguntó medio impaciente.

**-La tercera es la más importante Lambo. Tendrás que seguirla al pie de la letra y es lo que decidirá como serán las cosas de ahora en más. Nuestra relación, la relación con nuestro hijo, cualquier relación. Es lo que mas quiero que hagas en todas tus decisiones. ¿Entendido?-**

**-Entendido-**

**-¿Promesa de meñique?-**y como si volviesen a ser niños, le extendió el dedo para estrecharlo con el ajeno.

**-Promesa de meñique-**

**-Bueno Lambo, la mas importante es…-**

_**No te quedes en silencio**_


End file.
